<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem with Granddaughters by Ashesintheair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521398">The Problem with Granddaughters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair'>Ashesintheair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, One Shot, grandparenting the lannister way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot written for an anon awhile ago. Tywin thinks on the problem of Myrcella and what to do with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Problem with Granddaughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl was too quick. That much was apparent. She reminded him of Genna - knife-sharp with little bird-like eyes that watched. She reminded him of Joanna, golden curls and thirsty for more power than her sex could grant her.</p>
<p>Tywin frowned at the little girl who sat beside him. She had switched seats after the dinner. Much of Joffrey’s court were dancing and Myrcella had taken advantage of that to ingratiate herself next to him.</p>
<p>He had spent time with her, where he could. Not out of sentiment, but because she would hold power one day. Not in her name, but her husband would be a powerful man and Myrcella’s influence was a gift not to be squandered. He dropped little nuggets of information her way and watched as she grasped them eagerly. She should have been born a boy. She would have been more useful. Not that granddaughters didn't also have their uses.</p>
<p>In fact, the sooner they found her a match, the better. He was reminded again of his late wife and suspected that if they did not find Myrcella a match of their own making, then she might start making one of her own. He knew how dangerous an ambitious mind in skirts could be, if that ambition were not properly directed.<br/><i><br/>I will find her a husband who is worthy of her. Worthy of her name. One who will take her counsel and who will be a powerful ally. I will not see this one ruined with a marriage to a fool.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>